You Deserve It
by shiki94
Summary: October 2, 2016. The biggest night of Gail Kim's career, as she was inducted into TNA's Hall of Fame at Bound For Glory. After the show, however, was what she remembered the most as that was when she celebrated her big night with her girlfriend in their own special way. Gail KimxJade TNA FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language and sexual content. *Real names used*


**Oh, boy! I got another Gail Kim and Jade one-shot done! ...Although, this is actually something that I've kinda been working on for a while, but some of my other stuff got in the way (that and my babysitting job...man, is wrangling a two-year-old exhausting). But, better late than never, right? So, here's the Gail/Jade (or Jail, as a friend and I have taken to calling them) I've been working on. =D**

 **Now, this is actually based around when Gail was inducted into TNA's Hall of Fame (which is quite impressive, as she's the first woman to get inducted into their HOF...an honor that she's earned) at this year's Bound For Glory (damn great pay-per-view, too). And me, being the weirdo I am, I had to write something femslashy with Gail and Jade in it. ^^, So, I hope everyone that gives this a chance enjoys the sexy times between these two. =3**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or (in Christy's case) announcers used or mentioned in this fic. They are the properties of themselves, TNA, and the other promotions they wrestle for (in the cases of Stephanie and Kia). I only own the ideas that went into this.)**

Sunday, October 2, 2016. That day would live on forever in the memory of Gail Kim as that was the day when she made history and became the first TNA Knockout to get inducted into TNA's Hall of Fame, an accomplishment that was many years in the making and one that the Korean woman more than earned. The whole of her induction ceremony was one that she still felt was surreal to even be a part of: From the video package that was filled with many of her co-workers in TNA congratulating her on her induction and some of her best moments to the surprise of seeing three of her best friends that she'd met during her run with the company in Christy Hemme, Taryn Terrell, and Kia Stevens, Kia being better known to the wrestling world as Awesome Kong, to the chants of the fans during her induction, it was all enough to make the Korean woman feel like she was on cloud nine. And this feeling of happiness didn't ebb away any as, later that same night, she competed against then Knockouts Champion Maria Kanellis-Bennett and won the belt from the self-proclaimed "Leader of the Knockouts" to begin her sixth reign as TNA Knockouts Champion to an arena full of cheers from the fans. With her match behind her, Gail was feeling more than ready to find a certain someone and head back to the apartment that they shared.

Walking around the backstage area for a bit, Gail finally found just the person she was looking for. Treading lightly so as to surprise who she was looking for, Gail leaned forward and whispered " _Boo._ "

Jumping in place as a quick "Shit!" escaped her, the woman Gail was looking for laughed a bit before turning around and looking at the older woman. "Damn, Gail. When'd you get so good at sneaking?"

"Since I thought it'd be fun to get my girl when she didn't really notice me," Gail grinned. "I didn't scare you _too_ bad, did I, Steph?"

"Me? Scared? Gail, you are the _farthest_ thing from scary, boo," the other woman, Stephanie Bell, better known to the wrestling world as Jade and Mia Yim, said. "But, it's cute that you think you can spook me."

"One day I will. Just you wait, Stephie," Gail's grin turned a bit mischievous.

"That sounds like a challenge, Gail," Stephanie said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Who knows, really?" Gail shrugged a tad innocently. Watching as her girlfriend hopped off of the equipment crate she was sitting on, Gail said "So, what kept you here? I thought you were going to take off after your interview for my video package" as the couple walked off together.

"Well, I _was_ gonna leave after that, but after seeing Christy, Taryn, and Kia here, I just had to hang around and talk. Then before I knew it, it was almost time for your match. So, I just decided to stay and watch your induction and your match. And I'm glad I did because you were great out there tonight," Stephanie smiled as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Gail's cheek.

"Thanks, Steph," Gail smiled. "Although, it wasn't just me that was great tonight. Everyone, from the other guys and girls that have been in action tonight to the fans, have all been great. I think this is actually one of the best Bound For Glorys we've had."

"I'd say it is. After all, when has there ever been a wrestling event where something like The Great War happened?" Stephanie laughed a bit at the memory of the match the Hardy brothers, Matt and Jeff, had against the team of Decay, Abyss and Crazzy Steve.

"Yeah. That match was all kinds of crazy," Gail said, laughing a bit herself. "I still can't believe Matt and Joseph carried part of the match out of the arena, brought it back, and _still_ had the fans into it. That's just nuts."

""Nuts" seems like a pretty good word to describe that whole feud," Stephanie said. "And yet, it's one of the most interesting things I've seen in a while from a wrestling standpoint."

"That is true," Gail nodded in agreement. Wanting to change the subject, Gail asked "So, what're the plans for tonight?"

"Mmm... Nothing much. I was just thinking maybe we could just head back to our place and have a movie marathon on Netflix. But, since it's _your_ special night, why don't you decide?" Stephanie said, an eager feeling coming over her.

"Hmm... Well, I am feeling pretty wiped. 'Ria really put me through the wringer tonight, so I vote we just head back to our place, and let things happen from there," Gail said.

"Sounds great to me," Stephanie said.

As she walked along and talked with her girlfriend, Gail couldn't help but feel a bit giddy as she thought over just what she would do with Stephanie that evening. Because what she had in mind was something that was going to definitely help make her night even better than it already was.

...

 _Gail and Stephanie's Apartment (A Bit Later That Evening)_

Lying on the bed she and Gail shared, Stephanie laid back and watched the episode of American Horror Story that was currently playing as she waited for Gail to finish in the bathroom. The younger woman still thought it was fairly weird that her girlfriend was taking so long in the bathroom, but she probably had her reasons.

 _'Gail_ was _in a pretty good match with Maria tonight. She probably just wants to shower away any kinks she might feel,'_ Stephanie thought. The younger woman's wait only went on a few minutes longer before the bathroom door opened and Gail finally came out, dressed only in a black robe that seemed a bit big on her. "Well. _Someone_ sure took their sweet time in the shower."

"Hey, I needed that, okay? I had a pretty big night tonight, after all," Gail said.

"I know, Gail. I was only messing with you," Stephanie playfully stuck her tongue out at the older woman.

"I know," Gail said. Slowly walking over to the bed, Gail stood next to the side Stephanie was lying on. Once she had her girlfriend's attention, Gail said "Stephie. Are you forgetting about what we talked about back at the arena?"

"Hmm... And, just what would that be?" Stephanie innocently asked.

"You _know._ " Gail crawled in the bed and seated herself on Stephanie's lap. Resting her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, Gail said "Remember what I said about what we could do tonight? We just let things happen for how we celebrate my big night."

"I...may remember something like that," Stephanie said, grinning a bit. "Although, before anything else happens, something's gotta change here."

"And just what would that something be?" Gail asked, quirking an eyebrow at the question.

"Something like... _this_." In one fluid movement, Stephanie managed to change her and Gail's positions so that she had the TNA Hall of Famer pinned beneath her. "It's your night, baby. Let me give you my present for your induction and your win."

Not giving Gail a chance to answer, Stephanie connected her lips to Gail's as she began a slow kiss that she knew the older woman would love. It seemed to be working as she could feel Gail start to return the kiss herself. The kissing between the two had only gone on a couple minutes more before Stephanie broke the kiss and began to kiss a trail down Gail's neck, only to be stopped by the collar of Gail's robe. Looking up at the older woman as she tried to get her breathing back in check, Stephanie said "Um, Gail? Your robe?"

"Why don't you take it off of me? There's something under it that I think you're going to want to see," Gail breathed, a slight grin on her face.

Curious about just what Gail was getting at, Stephanie untied the robe's sash and let the fabric fall onto the bedsheets. Pulling the flaps of Gail's robe away from her body, Stephanie's mouth almost went dry at the sight beneath her: Aside from her black bra, the only thing Gail had on was the Knockouts Championship belt around her waist. Letting out a breathy laugh, Stephanie said "Really, Gail?"

"Yes, really. I know this is my night and everything, but I figured my girl deserved a little something special," Gail innocently grinned.

"Oh, come on. I don't exactly _deserve this_ ," Stephanie laughed a bit. "But...I quite like the look of you like this. It's like a personal present to me."

"That's the point, babe," Gail's grin softened to a smile. "Now, come on. You don't want to keep your Knockouts Champ waiting, do you?"

"No, I do not," Stephanie shook her head. Reaching down to slide the robe off of Gail, Stephanie then went to work at taking off her bra. Taking the black fabric and throwing it over the side of the bed, Stephanie was rewarded with Gail's now freed breasts. Not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting, Stephanie grabbed the lightly tanned mounds in her hands, immediately leaning down and, taking Gail's right nipple into her mouth, giving the skin a hard suck.

Feeling Stephanie having a go at her breasts-first her right, and then her left-made Gail arch her back up off the mattress, a hissed " _Fuck!_ " flying past her lips.

Pulling off of Gail's left nipple, Stephanie looked up at Gail and asked "Mmm? What is it, Gail?"

"Don't...don't be so damn innocent, Steph. You know what you did," Gail panted a bit.

"What? Please my girl? Because if she has a problem with it, I _could_ always sto-" " _NO!_ Stephanie, don't you dare even mention stopping. You do that, and I'll make you regret it," Gail interrupted the younger woman, her voice not quite taking on the authoritative tone she wanted.

"Relax, Gail. I wasn't going to stop. Not when I've still got my big prize waiting under this big metal bow," Stephanie grinned.

Not even holding in the laugh that bubbled in her chest, Gail impishly grinned and said "No need to wait any longer, huh? Besides, I think you might like this present" as she lifted and wiggled her hips a bit.

"I think I will, too." Not wanting to prolong either her wait or Gail's, Stephanie snaked her hands under the older woman, unlatched the notches of the Knockouts Championship belt, and pulled the leather away. With Gail now fully naked beneath her, Stephanie breathed out "Damn, I wish I had one of my vibes right now."

"Oh, come on, Steph. You can't possibly need one of those things to handle _this_ , do you?" Gail teased, with another wiggle of her hips.

"Hell, no! ...In fact, I think I've got something better than one of my vibes to take care of this," a devilish smirk firmly on Stephanie's face.

"Oh? And, just what would that be?" Gail quirked an eyebrow at this. Not getting an answer, Gail watched on as Stephanie moved down so that the younger woman was looking directly at her womanhood. Gail was almost set on asking another question before being rewarded with Stephanie's answer of a swipe of her tongue up the length of her womanhood. Burying her head in the pillows beneath her, Gail shouted " _FUCK!_ "

Grinning in triumph, Stephanie gave Gail's clit a couple of licks before taking the nub into her mouth and giving it a couple of sucks. Hearing the older woman practically come undone, Stephanie then slid two fingers into Gail's opening as she began to finger the older woman at a somewhat quick pace. Stephanie had a feeling that Gail was pretty much teetering on her orgasmic brink; so, before she knew it, Gail's legs closed around her head as she screamed out and came-came _quite hard_ , as a matter of fact. Feeling Gail's legs fall away from her, Stephanie pulled off of and out of Gail as she worked to get her breath back.

Looking up to see Gail looking down at her, Stephanie smiled a bit. "I'm guessing you enjoyed all of that?"

Still feeling fairly breathless, Gail only nodded her head, a smile of her own crossing her lips. Lying back on the pillows as Stephanie crawled back up to her, Gail let herself get kissed by her girlfriend and get told "Congratulations, Ms. TNA Hall of Famer. You really earned your spot." Not saying anything, Gail just pulled Stephanie to her as she and the younger woman cuddled and eventually went to sleep, the "celebration" she just had with her girlfriend being the best part of what she already saw as the best night of her life.

 **And thus ends 'You Deserve It'. Now, admittedly, I still feel a bit shaky about this (even after posting) largely because I feel like I went out a few different limbs with the smut that I included in this one-shot. But, ultimately, I like how this turned out in the end. It was sweet, it was hot, and I was able to showcase a pairing I've taken to shipping lately...wins all around, the way I see it. =3 So, to everyone that took the time to give this a read, thanks so much. Don't forget to R &R please, and I'll see you all in either my other works or in my next ?-shot. =) *waves* Later!**


End file.
